CLOSET AFFAIR
by Bleuboo2013
Summary: "She gazed through the cracks in horror as her husband stepped into the room""Sakura?" His hand slipped down her body...RATED M FOR LEMONS MY LOVELIES!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I GOT THIS IDEA FROM A DREAM I HAD A FEW NIGHTS AGO! I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY FREAKING HOT AND DECIDED I HAD TO SHARE IT WITH ALL OF MY FANS! THERE ARE LEMONS IN HERE SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE ALL THAT SEXUAL GOODNESS PLEASE DIRECT YOUR ATTENTION ELSEWHERE! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOR ME MY LOVLIES! 3**

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS BUT I WOULD SURE ENJOY TYING THOSE UCHIHA BROTHERS TO MY BED! **

The pink haired woman stepped out of the shower and wrapped her towel around her dripping wet, naked body securely. She

walked into her bedroom intent on finding her favorite pair of underwear. She rummaged through her underwear drawer until she

found the garment she was looking for and then turned to throw her towel on the bed and then all at once she froze at the sight of the

tall figure of the man leaning cross armed against the wall by her window. She noticed with dismay the sexy smirk he had plastered on

his perfect face as he watched her in amusement. Her favorite bra and panties fell from her hands to the floor and he glanced down at

them before looking back to meet her horrified face.

"**Well hello, Sakura.**" He drawled in a sexy, dark voice that sent unwanted shivers down the woman's spine.

"**S-Sasuke…**" She stammered, hurrying to find her towel again to cover her naked body from his hungry black eyes. "**What are **

**you doing here? You're not supposed to be here…if my husband catches you here….**" She trailed off as he lazily pushed away from

the wall and strolled slowly towards her.

**"And just what do you think your little husband can do to me? Hm**?" He asked stopping just in front of her. He reached up to

lightly place a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to force her to look at him. She jerked her face out of his grasp and backed

away from him. He advanced on her and her back hit the doors leading to her closet. She glanced back at the door with a panicked

look. She needed to escape. She moved quickly to try to get to her bedroom door but before she could even move he had her pressed

up against her closet doors, his hands on either side of her body.

**"You really need to leave, Sasuke…please. If he finds you here**…" She stammered in a panic. Sasuke did nothing but chuckle

as he leaned down to capture her gaze.

**"He can't do anything to me. He's no match for me.**" He said it as if it were a generic fact of life. Saying that, he leaned down

and caught her lips with his own and their lips met in a heated kiss that shook her to the core. She felt a familiar warmth pool in her

stomach that spread farther down to the apex between her legs as one of his hands traced down the side of her neck to her shoulder

and down her sides to hook around her knee and bring it up around his hips. She gasped and pulled away from his kiss.

"**What are you doing?**!" She demanded trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He held her firmly in place as he smirked down at her.

"**Are you really going to deny me**?" He asked her. "**Can you even deny me? You know that my body alone is one that can **

**make you overheat. You know this as well as I do, Sakura.**" He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. She shivered at the feel of

his hot breath against her skin. She couldn't deny the fact that his body could affect hers sexually, but she wasn't about to let him take

advantage of that. She was a good wife and she wasn't about to do that to her husband. She pressed closer to the wall in an attempt

to distance herself from him hard body. However, he wasn't going to let her escape from him quite that easily. He planned to show just

how irresistible she thought his body was. He knew it better than anyone.

"**Sasuke…don't**." She breathed. He pressed her leg closer on his hip and nestled himself firmly between her legs, pressing

against her. She gasped as she felt how hard he was and how he pressed against her most sensitive spot. She wiggled trying to

escape and only managed to accomplish rubbing herself against his hardness. He groaned and ground himself harder against her

center, causing her to drop her head involuntarily onto his shoulder and moan. He chuckled darkly.

"**See? You can't resist me, Sakura. Don't you think it's time that you stop trying?**" He growled. Not trusting herself to speak,

she remained silent.

* * *

OH MY! **WHAT ON EARTH COULD HAPPEN NEXT? ;) WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO POOR SAKURA WHO SEEMS TO BE UP AGAINST A WALL? AND WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS HUSBAND WE KEEP HEARING ABOUT? AND I SEEM TO RECALL A CLOSET IN THERE SOMEWHERE?;) **

**IF YOU WISH TO FIND OUT PLEASE REVIEW! I DO SO LOVE READING THE REVIEWS OF MY READERS. MAKES ME FEEL ALL WARM INSIDE HAHA **

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again my lovelies! i decided that I was gonna spoil you a little by giving another chapter tonight :) its a bit short but i made it that way to keep you on your toes ;) hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think! **

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto or any of its characters! **

* * *

[**"See? You can't resist me, Sakura. Don't you think it's time that you stop trying**?" He growled. Not trusting herself to speak, she remained silent.]

Sasuke, annoyed at her silence gripped the towel she still had on her body and tore it away from her grasp and discarded it onto the

floor. Using his free hand he caught her chin and jerked her head up and brought his lips forcefully down upon hers. He coaxed her lips with

his own, letting his tongue to slip out to lightly trace her lips. Slowly she parted her lips to give him access and his tongue swept into her

mouth, exploring and teasing her tongue until it responded to his prodding and it jumped to fight against his. He drew back and used his hand

to tilt her head to the side as he trailed light kisses across her jaw and down her neck. Feeling her shudder against his body, he grinned and

sank his teeth into her skin above her sporadically beating pulse. She cried out and lost all the strength in her body to fight him off.

Pleased by her seeming surrender, he moved his mouth back up to kiss her as his free hand trailed down to grab one perky breast,

flicking her rosy nipple making her moan into his mouth. He massaged her breast as he continued to assault her mouth with his heated kisses.

Sakura could feel her body heating under his touch and she knew she was going to give herself to him. She broke the kiss and ran her hands

over his broad shoulders and down his chest, trailing down to where his shirt met with his tight jeans. She dipped her hands under his shirt,

pushing it up shyly over his chest marveling in the feel of his rock hard abs.

Sasuke leaned his head back and let out and uneasy breath as he enjoyed the feel of her fingers playing along his chest. God, he loved

it when she touched him like that. It drove him absolutely wild with the need to bend her over and take her. Every touch she made on his he

could feel his manhood harder further. It was almost painfully hard and it felt like her was going to burst from his pants with how much he

wanted her at that moment. It wasn't until he felt his pants slacken that he realized that she has somehow managed to undo his pants while

he was distracted and his manhood gratefully sprang forth from his pants. He felt her lightly touch the thick cocks head and he caught her

hand and growled in warning.

"**Sakura**..." He ground out, his voice hoarse with pleasure. She looked up into his lust darkened eyes and grinned.

**"Looks like I'm not the only one who is affected here, Sasuke.**" She said, shaking off his hand and moving to grip his cock again. He

groaned again and was about to move his hand down her body to tease her womanhood when the sound of a door downstairs opened and

closed loudly. Sasuke and Sakura both froze and Sakura looked up at him with fear present in her jade green eyes. The sound of footsteps on

stairs echoed through the house and without having to think Sasuke jerked open the closet doors and shoved him and her both in and quickly

shut the door.

Sakura stood silently with her back pressed against Sasuke's chest and she worked to slow her panicked breathing. Sasuke wrapped

his arms around her waist and held her close to himself as the bedroom door swung open and in stepped her yellow haired husband.

* * *

**REVIEWS!:**

**From**

**pinkypinkypinky:Omg I love this story already. So excited for more! I can't wait for the next chapter. I really hope you update soon. I love SasuXSaku and this story already sounds hot! - THANK YOU DEAR! I DO UPDATE FARELY QUICKLY SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT LONG FOR MORE STEAMY SASUXSAKU FUN ;) **

**PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! I LOVE READING MY REVIEWS AND IT GIVES ME THE ENERGY TO KEEP BRINGING YOU MORE CHAPTERS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**i WAS ASKED A VERY GOOD QUESTION TODAY BY ONE OF MY READERS ABOUT WHETHER I PLANNED TO LET THIS STORY HAVE A PLOT OR NOT. FOR ME I THINK IT WOULD BE A PRETTY GOOD IDEA BUT AS MY READERS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! **

**ENJOY CHAPTER THREE OF THIS STEAMY STORY, MY LOVLIES! i know you've all been waiting for them to get it on already XD **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**enjoy!3**

* * *

Naruto walked into his bedroom and glanced around noticing that his pink haired wife, Sakura, was nowhere to be found. He noted the towel

lying discarded on the floor.

"**Hm…she must have gone out**." He said before picking the towel up and walking into the bathroom to hang it on the towel rack. He

stripped off his clothes and turned on the hot water for the shower. He waited for the water to warm up to his liking and then stepped until

the hot spray. He groaned at the feeling of the hot water on his sore Hokage muscles and tipped his head back to let the water wash over his

face. Washing every which where and then rinsing off, he grabbed blindly for a towel and ended up grabbing the one that Sakura has used

earlier. Not caring, he dried off and then wrapped it around his shoulders and walked back into the bedroom where he fell onto the bed and

sprawled there naked.

Back in the closet Sakura watched through the cracks in the closet door in horror and realized that her husband had no intention of

leaving anytime soon. She was stuck in her bedroom closet with the man who made her wet with a simple glance while her husband lay naked

on their bed. She unintentionally pressed back against the man behind her and let out a barely audible gasp when her naked butt pressed

right up against the hard length of him. She shuddered and glanced back to see that in the dimness he has a sinister smirk on his handsome

face.

He leaned down to kiss her neck as one hand slithered up her stomach to cup a breast and the other hand played teasingly down her

hip and down to her mid-thigh before trailing back up her inner thigh to slip between her legs. He cupped her heat in his hand and pressed

against her. She breathed out as silently as she could trying not to bring her husband's attention to where they were hiding. Enjoying

torturing her, Sasuke ran his fingers through her wet heat causing her to squirm. He played there for a moment before suddenly slipping one

of his lithe fingers up into her tight passage, extracting a soundless moan from her mouth. She wiggled her hips, which only served to make

the pleasure she felt between her legs worse and he slipped another finger up inside her. He pumped his fingers slowly, his thumb rubbing

lightly against her clit. She shuddered violently trying not to make a sound. She took that moment to glance at her husband and her eyes

widened as she saw him with her towel wrapped around his now swollen shaft and watched as he pumped his hand up and down her shaft.

Sasuke laughed silently in her ear.

"**Your husband is pleasuring himself, Sakura.**" He breathed into her ear. She glanced over her shoulder at him and tried to concentrate

not on her husband but on the feel of Sasuke's fingers pushing in and out of her. When he felt her tightly squeeze his fingers and knew she

was close to the edge, he withdrew his fingers and swiftly ran his hand down her body to hook around her knee and brought her leg up to the

side. She gasped and her hands shot forward to soundlessly press on either side of the closet door to steady herself. He rubbed his hard cock

against her soaked womanhood and quietly groaned at the feeling.

**"Like this**…"He breathed. "**I'm going to take you like this, Sakur**a." Sakura went to whisper something but before she had the chance,

he slammed into her from behind her and she threw her head back in silent moan. He held still for a moment before pulling out and pushing

himself back in. His free hand massaged her breast as he fucked into her tight passage from behind. She rolled her hips back, extracting a

silent grunt from him. She whipped her head around when she heard moans coming from outside of the closet and couldn't help herself but

watch her husband jerk himself as his best friend stood in their closet fucking her.

**"Ah! S-sakura…**"Her husband groaned and pumped himself into his fist.

**"How does it feel, Sakura**?" Sasuke whispered. "**Watching your husband jerk himself off while I'm fucking you, hm? Do you think **

**that he's thinking of you while he's doing that?**" Sakura looked back at him and he caught her lips in a heated kiss.

**"Harder, Sasuke**…"She moaned, breathlessly. He squeezed her breast hard and flicked her pink nipple before pounding into her harder.

She took one of her hands from the wall and half turned to wrap it around the back of his head and threading her fingers through his hair. She

felt the pressure building in her core and his grunts told her that he was close as well. He reached the hand on her breast down between her

legs and flicked his finger over her clit.

"**Cum for me, Sakura**." He breathed as he increased his pace again.

"**Cum with me.**" She moaned. Sasuke growled low and flicked her clit again.

"**Cum now**!" He hissed, careful not to be heard from the man who had fallen asleep on the bed after letting his load go. As if to

emphasize what he'd said he slammed into her and bit her neck, triggering her orgasm and he opened her mouth to let out a cry which he

quickly silenced but taking her lips and muffling her cries. Feeling her clench around his shaft tightly triggered his own orgasm and he shot his

seed into her with a pleasured groan.

Suddenly there was a loud ringing sound and they both shot their attention to the man who was now digging through his pants pocket

to grab his phone and flip it open.

"**Uzumaki, here.**" He said groggily. His face then brightened."** Yeah sure! I'll meat you at Ichiraku. Your treat, Shika**." He exclaimed

before rushing to pull on some clothes and raced out of the house. The couple in the closet waited until the front door had slammed shut

before Sasuke pulled out of her and she let out a loud moan at the feeling of loss within her. She opened the closet door after making sure the

coast was clear and walked to the drawer to grab another towel and wrap it around herself. She turned to watch Sasuke step sexily out of

the closet with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"**…Do you wanna shower**?" She asked, casting her eyes to the side. Sasuke chuckled and strolled into her bathroom.

"**Of course. Closet sex takes its toll on a person.**" He said as he turned the shower on. She rolled her eyes and followed him into the

shower.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! I AM THINKING OF TURNING THIS INTO A LONGER STORY SO IF YOU HAVE ANY LOVELY FANTASIES YOU WANNA SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN THESE TWO LET ME KNOW ;) **

**REVIEWS:**

**FROM:**

**GTH: Excellent job on this story so far. Is this going to have an actual plot or is this just going to be a couple of chapters?-THANK YOU! AND I HAVE SERIOUSLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT AND WOULD REALLY LIKE TO CONTINUE TO FILL THIS STORY OUT WITH SOME PLOT AND DRAMA :) I THINK THAT WOULD BE FUN DON'T YOU? ;)**

**KHautumn21597: Yellow haired husband ! That just screams naruto !  
Seems like an exciting story and it's only the 2nd chapter !  
Can't wait to read what happens next !-You, my lovely were absolutely correct about the yellow haired husband :) Congrats! You win a cookie! And here's that new chapter you've been waiting for! hope you enjoy it! **


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! STILL DEALING WITH SOME STUFF AND SUCH THINGS.

HERES THE NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME XD

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN NARUTO (BUT I WOULDN'T MIND CHAINING ITA-KUN TO MY BED ;)

Naruto walked through the door of their bedroom to find his pink haired wife fast asleep under the orange blanket with pink swirls of their queen bed. His eyes grew soft with fondness as he watched the pinkette sleeping soundly. He stripped off his clothing to just his orange and back briefs and lifted the edge of the blanket to slide into bed next to his wife.

Feeling the bed dip, Sakura opened her sleepy jade eyes at the disturbance to her sleep. She sat up and blinked the sleep out of her eyes before looking over to see her husband. Her eyes shot wide and she fought to keep the slight panic off of her face.

"Naruto…" She murmured. Her husband smiled at her.

"Sorry! Did I wake you?" He asked. Sakura shook her head at the idiocy of the question.

"It's fine. Did you just now get home?" She asked, running a hand through her long pink hair. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Well actually I went out to dinner with Shikamaru and then we ended up going out for a few drinks. I guess we were out later than I originally thought." He explained. Sakura yawned slightly.

"Oh…that sounds nice." She said. Naruto gave a small smile as he lay down beside his wife.

"Yep! You can go back to bed now, Sakura. If I recall you have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow." He said. Sakura groaned and fell back onto her pillow.

"Oh gawd don't remind me…." She said, covering her eyes with her forearm.

"You'll be fine, Sakura!" He told her before falling silent. Sakura remained awake and silent for a while, listening as her husband's snores started up. She glanced over at his sleeping form.

'_**God I sure as hell hope I'll be fine…..**_**' ** She thought to herself before turning over and falling back into her sleep.

Sakura dragged herself into her office, made a bee-line for the coffee machine then flopped down into the high backed chair behind her desk. She sighed heavily and looked at the mountain of files on her desk of patients that needed to be checked up on that day. She had already gone through one third of the stack earlier that morning and there was still many more to go.

Sighing again, she practically chugged her coffee in hopes that it would give her enough energy to get through another couple of hours of patients before she could finally grab some real food. She reached for the nearest stack of files and scanned through them. She recognized several of the files to represent shinobi she knew around the village, one of them being the blonde bomb-shell, Ino's. She opened that file and scanned through to see what she had been admitted for, smiling in relief when it was a simple broken ankle caused during an overly intense sparing match between her and Choji. She scanned through more files, choosing the ones of top priority before delving.

She stood to exit her office when the door clicked shut and a gust of wind stirred the room. Sakura growled in irritation before turning to glare at the object of her annoyance.

"Can't you use a door like a normal person?" She asked, hands on her hips. A dark chuckle filled the room as the intruder leaned against the door frame.

"I could. But that's no fun." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Sasuke? Here to take advantage of me again?" She knew this was irrational talk since after the act she hadn't really felt all that guilty in the first place, but his attitude never ceased to piss her off. And him bothering her while she had important work to do only served to piss her off even more.

"Just came to see if you would care to join me for lunch." He said. Sakura shook her head.

"I am extremely busy, Sasuke. I have patients to take care of and I really don't have time to be playing with you. And you really shouldn't even be in my office right now." She snapped. Sasuke chuckled.

"Too busy to spend some time with me, are you?" He mused. Sakura nodded and then made for the door to her office.

"I'm a doctor you idiot. I'm always busy. Now if you will excuse me, I have an appointment." She moved to open the door and he moved to the side letting her do so.

"I suppose I can let you escape this time, blossom. I doubt you will be so lucky the next." He said matter of factly as he disappeared in a cloud of bright green leaves. Sakura glanced to see the leaves flutter to the floor of her office before leaving the room.

"Damn egotist." She muttered before making her way down the hallway.

**'You have to admit her is a sexy egotist though!' **A voice in her head chirped. Sakura growled. Of all the times for her inner to rear her pretty head.

"Shut up, you idiot." Sakura muttered, not wanting to listen to the rantings of her insane inner self.

**READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU MY LOVLIES! **


End file.
